Lightning Strikes Twice
by RyanRavenclaw-2
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter. But what if Lily and James had lived? What if James had been able to hold Voldemort off for a bit until help arrived? And thus we arrive at the name "Lightning Strikes Twice". I'll try and publish chapters weekly. I have enough to get through November, but I'll definitely keep writing. Please, PLEASE comment! I love feedback in any form!
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather quiet day at the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. They didn't much speak of that day 10 years ago when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had come for the Potters. But when they did speak about that night, it usually ended in riotous laughter and more than a few butterbeer bottles littering the carpet.

Harry had just gone to bed when the doorbell rang. James opened it, only to see a gaunt face, with an earsplitting grin and a raised wand. He moved to slam the door and take hold of his own when the door was pushed backward into him and he fell to the floor. Lying on his back, a mixture of fear and astonishment coursed through his veins. He had reduced Voldemort to a mere shell that night, and then finished him just a few years prior with Albus Dumbledore when they went hunting for his Horcruxes! But now, here he was, plainer than ever, and James was terrified. That was, until the figure raised his hand… and pulled off the mask!

"Sirius!" James exclaimed from the floor. "You could've given me a heart attack!" Sirius said nothing and began laughing hysterically.

"What's going on?" Lily exclaimed, running into the room. James tilted his head back to glance at his upside-down wife from his position on the floor, pointing at Sirius. "Oh, nothing. This old—" He called Sirius at a name that caused Lily to glance upstairs and reprovingly hiss " _James!_ " "—appeared at our door and scared me half to death!"

At this, Lily looked at James; broke off and looked at Sirius (also on the floor), stepped over James, hauled Sirius up and proceeded to give Sirius the biggest high-five of his life. "Lily!" James exclaimed, finally picking himself up.

Sirius had finally contained himself. "Well, can you blame her, mate? That was hysterical!" he said as he tossed Lily the mask.

"Get in here and sit down!" Lily exclaimed as she walked back into the kitchen. Sirius passed James, aiming what would have been a well-placed kick before he jumped and belted Sirius round the head. " _Boys…"_ they heard Lily's voice call. As one, they answered "Yes dear," before sitting down on couch.

"So Padfoot, how have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. Kinda nervous about sending my godson off to school, that's all."

"I always thought I'd be calm and collected when this day came," James said. "Truth is, I'm terrified. Lily's the calm one," he said, as he grabbed a handful of powder to toss into the fire and invite Remus over.

He had no sooner tossed the glittering powder in the fire when the doorbell rang again. Lily jumped up to get it, leaving James and Sirius alone in the sitting room. They heard a great shout of laughter and before long, Lily walked back into the room, followed by Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had only gone upstairs some 20 minutes ago, and no 10-year-old could sleep through the racket that had just gone on downstairs. He slowly crept to the landing, listening to the laughter coming from the sitting room. He crept downstairs, barely getting to the bottom step when he accidentally trod on the cat's tail, which yowled and streaked off. Undaunted, he continued to the sitting room where his parents, godfather, and "uncle" were sitting.

He approached the end of the couch, unluckily just as his father turned his head and laid eyes on him. "Harry," his father sighed. "What are you doing up?"

Harry shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," he said as he walked into the room and sat between his parents.

"Well, I suppose that was inevitable," his father said, "what with your birthday being tomorrow!" he shouted as he gripped Harry tightly and gave him a few affectionate noogies.

" _Daaad…_ " Harry whined, trying to break free.

"What? Not every day your young wizard turns 11, now is it?" James said between his own and Lily's chuckles and Sirius' snorts.

"Oh, that reminds me," Sirius said, reaching behind his chair and pulling out a package. "I know it's a few hours early, but that's fine! Open it," he said as he passed the large, rather heavy package to Harry.

"Sirius," Lily said, looking between him, Harry, and the package, "what did you get him?"

Sirius dodged the question. "You'll see," he answered with a smirk and a wink. Harry began tearing off the brown wrapping to reveal a shining, silver cage with a snowy owl fast asleep with her head under her wing.

"Wow…" Harry breathed, not daring to move or rattle the cage. He peered inside, taking in every glorious inch of his new pet.

"Sirius!" Lily and James gasped, almost in unison. "You shouldn't have!" Remus, however, shrugged and looked at Sirius in mock surprise. "Why, Sirius, I didn't know you had such a great idea like this! I would have thought you'd have gotten him a gag gift!"

Sirius chucked a pillow at Remus, who promptly jerked his head to the right and then caught the pillow, setting it in his lap. "Oh, don't mention it," Sirius added, chuckling as Harry stood up and leaped into his lap to give him a big hug. "Harry needs an owl if he'll be heading off to school in a few weeks!"

Harry, still awestruck by the tremendous gift, looked at Sirius at a loss for words. "Thank—thank you," he stuttered, followed shortly by "What—" he gulped— "what should I name her?"

"I was reading up on that," Sirius said. "This name stuck out above all: _Hedwig_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It didn't take long at all for Harry and Hedwig to form a special bond. Not two days after he had received her as a gift, he had already sent her out flying and she returned with multiple dead animals and birthday letters from his friends Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione. She had just gotten back from her most recent trip about a week after his birthday, when Lily and James came upstairs and informed Harry that they would be leaving in a few hours' time.

"Where to?" Harry curiously inquired.

"Well," his father said with an air of superiority, as if he knew something Harry didn't and brandishing a yellow-colored parchment envelope, "it's time to go shopping for school, isn't it?"

"I've booked us a few weeks at _The Leaky Cauldron_ for us to stay the few remaining weeks before September 1st," Lily said. "The Weasley's and Hermione will be there too! These next few weeks will be spent getting you everything you'll need for your first year at school!"

"And there's only one place we'll be able to find everything— _Diagon Alley_."

Harry, however, wasn't focused on the supplies, but more on the last line: "Parents are reminded that first years are **not allowed** their own broomsticks." "Why?" Harry asked his parents inquisitively.

"Well, Harry—" Lily started before being abruptly cut off by James: "Don't worry about it, kiddo," he said while affectionately ruffling Harry's hair. "Your old man was the greatest Chaser in his time at Hogwarts. You want a broomstick, you got it. We'll you get whatever broomstick you want."

"James!" Lily chided. "You can't just go around breaking McGonagall and Dumbledore's rules! They're obviously there for safety!"

"Oh, what's old Minnie going to do?" Sirius asked cheerfully, popping in from the kitchen. "I'm with Prongs. If Harry wants a broomstick, he should be allowed to get one. But let's ask the remaining chap in the room," he said, turning to Remus. "What d'you say, Moony?"

Remus sighed. "Well, I do agree with Lily—" "Thank you!" "—but I also agree with you and James. Harry's been flying on a little toy broom since he was 2. For Merlin's sake," he chuckled, "he chased Dudley out the front door onto a faceplant in the grass when they were 5!"

Everyone began roaring with laughter, even Harry. "So, I agree. I think he should have a broomstick. Just maybe write to Minnie about it first, okay?"

"Oh, Moony, that takes all the fun out of breaking the rules!" Sirius grinned, clapping his shoulder. "So, Prongs: shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm in a gentlemanly sort of way.

Lily sighed. "Can't say I expected any less… I was hoping some common sense would prevail, but with you three, I should've known better."

"Well! There's that settled!" James clapped his hands together. Shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was far too excited. They would be off any moment, and while he and his mother went robe and book shopping, Sirius and his father would buy his broomstick and Remus would do Remus did best- surprises and secrets. It was anyone's guess as to what Remus was doing, but they could only assume it was a birthday present of some kind.

Harry was way too anxious for his own good. "So what's first?" he asked, doing everything he could not to jump up and down.

"First, we have to get in," James said, somewhat ominously.

"Get…in? It's hidden?" Harry questioned.

"Of course it's hidden," Sirius said importantly. "We're wizardkind, and they are Muggles. It would seem out of place for Muggles to be walking up and down a wizard shopping center, now wouldn't it?"

"O…kay…" Harry decided, choosing to just go along with it. "But how are getting to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"The best way," James chimed in. "Floo powder." Harry just shrugged at these words, resigned to following his parents. He realized they had to decided to use as many confusing words and phrases as possible to still show him what to do, but utterly confuse him along the way.

Remus stepped up. "Shall I go first?" he asked as Lily offered him a brown urn out of which he withdrew a handful of glittering green powder. He promptly stepped into the fireplace, yelled "Diagon Alley" and was whisked away in green flame. "You see, Harry?" Lily asked. "It's not hard. Just speak clearly and you're there in an instant."

James could see he was still apprehensive, so he looked at Lily and suggested that the two of them go together, and then he and Sirius would follow.

"You know what, that's a great idea. Okay, Harry, you ready?" Harry gulped and nodded. "Let's go then," Lily said as she took his hand. Step into the fireplace… Good… Diagon Alley!"

For the next minute, all Harry saw was green flame, and then endless black until they (he) tumbled out of the grate onto the cement. Lily picked him up, dusted him off, and they stood with Remus as they waited for James and Sirius. Harry turned around and was immediately awestruck by all the shops that were there for his shopping pleasure. He was about to ask his mother if they could just go now as soon as James and then Sirius stepped out of the grate.

"So—what do you want to do first, kiddo?" James asked Harry, who was still taking in all the storefronts and sights.

"Well, before anything, we probably ought to make a withdrawal," Lily interrupted.

"Ah. Right," James said rather sheepishly, with a reddish tinge to his cheeks. "Gringotts it is!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wasn't sure what to expect, because his parents had always left him with Sirius, Remus, or even Bathilda. He had never gotten to go to Diagon Alley before, much less Gringotts. But when he walked through those white marble doors, any expectations he had (or thought he had) were shattered and left in the dust. He turned around thrice and almost ran full-tilt into a wall before being stopped by a snickering Sirius.

"Easy, Harry," he said, still lightly chuckling. "You don't even know where we're going first." Harry responded by trying to worm his way out of his godfather's grip. "I don't want to wait anymore!"

Lily stole a glance at her husband. "James, what's first? Are we going to take Harry all the way down to our vault while Remus and Sirius do…wait a minute. Where _is_ Remus?" she asked, looking at Sirius.

"Dunno. He was right behind me," Sirius said, as he glanced around. "Maybe he ducked out back to Diagon Alley. Oh well. He knows where we are or how to find us."

James looked back at Lily. "We probably should just take him down there. He should know where it is and what to do if he needs to make a withdrawal."

"Well, that makes sense," Lily reasoned. "Okay, Harry, you ready?"

Harry was still gaping at everything around him. Sirius answered for him. "He's been ready, Evans. I'm going to make a quick withdrawal myself, then go find Moony. He's out there…somewhere," he shrugged before releasing Harry and setting off.

"Well, that's that," James said, as he took Harry with one hand, Lily with the other, and set off down the path into the heart of the bank.

Harry was still taking in all the sights when he abruptly stopped with his parents. James herded him into the trolley that would take them well below ground level, stating "Vault 687" to the goblin as he climbed in himself.

"Harry, I want you to stay seated. No jumping and flailing about. Got it?" Lily said.

"Yes, Mum," he said obediently as he climbed in between his parents.

Before he knew it, they were off, rocketing around corners and tight turns in speeds excess of 60 km/hour. And before he knew it, they stood outside the family vault.

"Key, please," the goblin requested. Lily handed him the key and stood back, telling Harry to do the same. The door opened inward, and Harry saw mountains of gold, silver, and bronze. He wanted to take it all, but he knew his parents only planned on a bit. After taking out what they needed, they sat back in the cart, now accompanied by a new face, and by the looks of him, a giant. When he turned, Lily and James caught his face and gasped. It was a face they knew all too well. Why, it was Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper at Hogwarts School.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hagrid!" Lily exclaimed. "What are you doing down here?"

"Well, I'll be damned if that's not Miss Evans!" he said cheerfully. "I'm down 'ere on special assignment from Dumbledore. Don' ask, 'cause I won' tell." He looked down, having just seemed to notice Harry for the first time. "And who's this little tyke?"

Harry gulped, looked as his mom who smiled and nodded encouragingly, then looked at the stranger and said, "I'm H-Harry, sir."

The giant chuckled and extended his hand. "Any child of Lily an' James can' be all that bad! School shopping, I s'pose?"

Harry calmed his nerves before answering. "Yes, sir. We're headed to Diagon Alley now. My dad's going to buy me a broomstick while we"—gesturing to his mother— "go book and robe shopping!"

"Oh, drop this 'sir', business, 'Arry! My name's Rubeus Hagrid: Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. But you can just call me Hagrid. Not 'sir', not 'professor', none o' that. Well, maybe professor one day…" He lost his thoughts as the cart began to rocket off topside.

They emerged on the bank floor, to be rejoined by Sirius and Remus as they bid goodbye to Hagrid, with the promise he would look for Harry at school after he got off the train.

James looked at Remus, asking him where he went. "Oh, I just wanted to get Harry a little something. Sorry it's late," he said apologetically, holding out a small parcel. "It's not much, but I thought you'd like it."

"Thanks Uncle Remus!" Harry said, starting to open the package.

"Remus, you really didn't have—" started Lily, but was quickly hushed as Harry finished opening the package and withdrew 3 books on Quidditch: _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_ , and _The Official Guide to the Quidditch World Cup_. Harry was ecstatic. If possible, James was even more ecstatic.

"Thanks Moony! He'll be the best Quidditch player in at least 50 years with all this knowledge!"

"James…" Lily sighed. "This is about—" "Right. Harry. Sorry."

"Thanks Uncle Remus! I can't wait to start! Can we go shopping already?"

Lily looked at James. "We have entertained him long enough. I think we should start already. If you and Sirius want to head over to Quality Quidditch Supplies and look at brooms, me and Harry can go robe and wand shopping, and Remus, if you wouldn't mind—" as she dropped a few galleons into his hand, "—would you go pick up his books?"

It was almost a chorus— "Yes, ma'am!" and running feet. No one dared to cross Lily Evans. If she said she wanted something done, she wasn't going to ask twice. "So, Harry—robes or wand first?"


	7. Chapter 7

They had just made their way out the front door when they heard a "Harry!" and "Lily!" respectively, shortly to be joined by Ron and Molly Weasley.

"Ron! I was wondering when we'd meet up!" Harry said as he high fived Ron, and Lily and Molly embraced each other.

"School shopping, I suppose?" Molly asked Lily. "Of course! We're getting robes and his wand now, if you want to join us. Where're Arthur and the rest of your boys?"

"Oh, Arthur's with Percy and Fred and George are…being Fred and George," she said with an eye-roll.

"Well, what else is new?" Lily asked with a smirk. "Well, funny you should ask. Percy just got the letter last week that named him Prefect!" Molly responded. "Congratulations! That's huge!"

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were having their own conversation.

"I'm not as thrilled as Percy or Mum, but not as disgusted as Fred or George either. Fred and George have been screwing with him since he got the letter," Ron said. "I've just been staying out of it."

"Smart," Harry agreed. "If I had multiple brothers and would be caught in the crossfire, I'd stay out of it too."

"Are you ready to start school?" Ron asked. "As much as I want to say 'of course', truth is I'm really not." Harry responded. "I don't know what to expect. My mum and dad have been talking it up for the past week, but I don't know. You?"

"With 5 brothers? Of course not. Being the second youngest, everyone expects me to be as smart as Bill and Percy and as good at Quidditch as Charlie, but I don't know how to carve out my own place," he answered as they started walking.

"So what's first? Robes?" Harry shrugged. "Sure," Ron replied. They walked into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where a young, pale-haired boy was already being helped. As Madame Malkin bustled around, she quickly told Harry and Ron that she'd be with them in a moment. She scurried into the back, and the other boy capitalized on her absence and began making conversation.

"Hello. Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," Harry and Ron answered.

"I must ask—you both look similar, though I can't place either face. What were your names again—wait. Red hair…too many freckles to do anything worthwhile with… You must be a Weasley!" the boy finished.

Harry, who didn't wish to be appraised like this, quickly interrupted and gave his name: "Before you think of sizing me up like that, I'll just tell my name. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."


	8. Chapter 8

The boy jumped at this, almost fell off his stool, dropped 5 galleons on the desk, and scampered out, robes half-finished. "What was that about?" Harry asked incredulously, turning to Ron, who shrugged.

Madame Malkin bustled out and hurried Harry and Ron back after questioning where the other boy ran off to and scooping up his payment. 40 minutes later, they each walked out with a new set of robes to find their mothers at Florian's Ice Cream Parlour with two cones and a bag of books each waiting for them.

"Thanks Mum!" they said, almost in sync, taking the books, putting them on the ground and relieving them of the cones.

Harry and Ron then looked at each other and reached a silent agreement: neither would mention how that boy had run off when he heard Harry's name unless either mother mentioned— "Are you guys okay?" Lily's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Of course not," Molly answered. "I know those faces. They're hiding something."

Harry decided to break the agreement. He didn't want to lie to his mother, and he knew Ron would never dare to either. So he looked at his mom and caved: "OK, so in Madame Malkin's, there was another boy being helped, and based on Ron's clothing and style, he just looked him up and down and labeled him a Weasley without giving him a chance to answer or say anything—"

Ron jumped in— "And Harry said he didn't feel like being appraised, so he said he'd save him time, and gave him his full name. That's when he ran out."

Molly and Lily shared an uneasy look. "What did this boy look like?" Lily asked.

"Er, kind of pale, white-blond hair…" Harry said.

"Okay. On all accounts, you stay away from that boy and his family. They are no good," Lily declared, as if the matter were solved. And as Harry was about to ask why, she finished "Don't ask me here. We'll talk later when James and Arthur are back. Maybe we'll wait until Sirius and Remus can join us as well."

"Okay..." Harry and Ron said almost in unison, albeit a questioning voice.

They finished their ice cream and then went wand shopping. This is really what both Harry and Ron were looking forward to. They'd always only seen Ron's brothers and their parents use wands and magic, but never gotten to do it themselves. The minute they walked in, they knew they were welcome.

Ollivander scurried in from the back, quickly took their names, and had two measuring strands begin measuring every inch of their bodies. After sizing them up, he began pulling wand after wand after wand off the shelves, constantly muttering "No…not this one…not right…" to himself. Ron thought he was a bit mad, but Harry was ecstatic. After twenty minutes of muttering and sampling (forty total), the foursome walked out of Ollivander's and almost right into another family, one far less welcoming—the pale boy, with his parents.


	9. Not A Story Update

So I know I've told many of you this, but I am very new to this. My next chapter introduces Azkaban. How would you all introduce Azkaban enough so that it scares Harry, but doesn't absolutely petrify him?

The person whose intro I use will get a shoutout and priority viewing.


End file.
